Cambio de personalidad
by DoraaTonks
Summary: Sirius y Remus viven juntos y llega a vivir con ellos Tonks, después ocurrirán unos cambios de personalidad por un pensamiento. Pregunta... ¿Qué pasaría si Sirius fuera Remus y Remus fuera Sirius?
1. La bienvenida

**Cambio de personalidad**

**Cap.1 La bienvenida**

Lupin fue a vivir con Sirius a la casa de este, así se hacían compañía, ya que eran como hermanos y se adoraban, pero eran totalmente diferentes. Remus era tranquilo, y le encantaba leer y tener paz en la casa. Y Sirius con eso se aburría, el prefería salir, ir de marcha, y conocer a muchas mujeres, ya que tenía un don para volverlas locas.

Un día estaba Lupin leyendo junto a la chimenea de la biblioteca, cuando llegó Sirius de una de sus salidas.

-¿Hola sirius que tal el paseo? –Preguntó Lupin sin dejar de leer el libro.

-A pues muy bien, aunque no he tenido tiempo de ligar. –Sonrió.

-¿y eso? –Seguía perdido en el libro.

-Pues es que me encontré con mi prima Andrómeda ¿te acuerdas? La que se parece bastante a Bella, pero de ojos amables y castaña.

-Si recuerdo, la que se casó con un muggle y la quitaron del tápiz-.

-Sí esa, pues me dijo, que sí podía venir a pasar un tiempo su hija Nymphadora.

-¿Nymphadora? –Dijo Lupin apartando por fin la mirada del libro.

-Si ya se… que nombrecito…

-No no era por eso… solo que me pareció raro, nunca lo había oído. –Dijo volviendo a sumergirse en el libro.

-Bueno pues que se va a quedar unos días.

-¿Y cuantos años tiene tu sobrina? –Preguntó Remus.

-Pues… debe de tener veintidós… y no me digas tu sobrina, di tu prima. Yo la llamo así.

-¿A sí? –Dijo asomando la cabeza detrás del libro. –¿Y desde cuando la llamas así? Que yo sepa no la has vuelto a ver desde que era un bebé.

-Ya pero yo tenía catorce años, y desde entonces la considero como tal, no nos llevamos tanto.

-¿Y cuando dices que viene? –Preguntó sin mostrar ni un poco de curiosidad, ya que le daba igual el tema.

-Pues este sábado por la mañana… ¿Sabes? Trabaja de auror, y ojoloco dice que es la mejor, o sea que lleva mis genes. –Dijo orgullosamente Sirius.

-Esperemos que no… -Comentó en bajo volviendo a la lectura.

Llegó el sábado por la mañana y los dos se levantaron para irse arreglando y ordenar un poco la casa. Poco después sonó el timbre.

-Debe de ser ella, ya sabes compórtate lunático. –Dijo bromeando Sirius.

-¿Qué se comporte quien de los dos? –Preguntó desafiante, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Sirius abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola primo! –Exclamó echándose a los brazos de su "tío" una chica de pelo lila, con una camiseta de tirantes, con un poco de escote, de color verde, unos pantalones vaqueros desvaídos con pequeñas rajas, y unos tacones pequeños de color verde.

-¡Hola! Que alegría me da verte Nymphadora, estas echa toda una mujer. –Dijo dándola una vuelta. Vuelta que observó Lupin desde la esquina, haciéndole sentirse extraño, como si quisiera que esa vuelta durara todo el tiempo, para poder contemplarla mejor.

-Gracias Sirius, pero hazme un favor… ¡no me llames Nymphadora! –Y su pelo se puso rojo, y rápidamente con un gesto que hizo, volvió a ser lila.

-¿Eres metamorfomaga? –Intervino Lupin. La chica se volvió para mirar quien la hablaba, y al toparse con esos ojos miel que la miraban, no pudo evitar que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

-…Sí. –Sonrió, y se quedaron mirándose un rato, que para ellos parecieron horas, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, entrando uno en la mirada del otro y perdiéndose en ella.

-¡Eh! –Exclamó Sirius chasqueando los dedos delante de la cara de Tonks, y luego mirando a su amigo.

-Bueno este es…

-Remus. –Interrumpió el castaño.

-Un placer yo soy Tonks.

-…Bueno.. te voy a enseñar tu cuarto. –Dijo Sirius, mirando de uno a otro.

-Ok. –Subió las escaleras con Sirius dejando al castaño detrás, pero sin dejar de mirarle, provocando que se tropezara con un escalón.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Sirius ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿E? a sí… perfectamente. –Se sonrojó al ver que Lupin vino al oír el ruido.

Siguieron el recorrido y le mostró el cuarto.

-Bueno… aquí está, no es que sea una maravilla pero está bien…

-¡¿Que dices?! Está genial, me encanta en serio. –Dijo observando el cuarto emocionada.

-Pues te dejo que desempaquetes tus cosas si necesitas algo, estaré en mi cuarto, es ese de allí del fondo, el otro cuarto es el de baño, y el de al lado tuyo pegando pared con pared es el de Remus. –Dijo pícaramente para ver la reacción de Tonks.

-A deacuerdo, bueno pues si necesito algo os avi… te aviso. –Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Después Sirius se marchó a su cuarto como dijo, y luego bajó a la biblioteca donde se encontraba sentado en el sofá Remus bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego.

-¿Ya la instalastes? –Preguntó ofreciéndole una copa a Sirius, que aceptó sin preámbulos

-Sí… bueno y ahora me vas a explicar.

-¿Explicar el que? –dijo confundido.

-Que que te traes con mi prima.

-¿Que quieres decir con lo de que que me traigo?

-¿Y tu eras el listo?, madre mía pues no quiero acordarme de James y yo…

Me refiero, a que vi como la mirabas.

-¿Y Cómo la miraba? Pues como te miro a ti y a cualquiera.

-No, no, no. La mirabas diferente…. por favor Remus si te quedaste embobado.

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? Solo es una cría.

-¿Una cría? ¿Una cría? Perdona pero pensé que la miraste bien. ¿crees que una cría podría tener ese cuerpazo? ¡Ja! No, y además como te dije tiene veintidós años, ya es un mujer echa y derecha.

-Bueno y que con todo esto… -Dijo recordando el cuerpo y los ojos de la muchacha.

-Que te has enamorado.

-¿Pero que dices? No hace ni una hora que la conozco.

-¿Y? ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Sirius déjame en paz, no estoy para tus juegos. Dijo levantándose, pero al momento ya estaba otra vez en el sofá, ya que Sirius le detuvo.

-Mira Remus.. vamos a hablar muy seriam…

-Hola, perdón… ¿interrumpo? –Preguntó Tonks apareciendo.

-No, que va. –Dijo Sirius.

-Es que el elfo desagradable ese, a dicho que ya está la comida.

-A vale gracias, ahora vamos, y a lo de kreacher…. No le hagas caso, está loco y muy mayor.

-No importa. –Dijo sonriendo y se fue de allí.

-Esta vez te has salvado Remus… pero la próxima vez hablaremos. –Remus lo único que hizo fue salir de la biblioteca, para dirigirse a la cocina seguido por su amigo.

Más tarde comieron los tres en la cocina, mientras Tonks hablaba lo que había echo todos estos años y Sirius y Remus escuchaban atentamente.

http://clubbellatrixlestrangerol.forogratis.es/index. Vestido aniversario R/T


	2. Conociéndose

**Cambio de personalidad**

**Cap.2 Conociéndose**

Los tres se sentaron y empezaron a comer lo que les había servido Kreacher.

Estuvieron charlando tranquilamente, aunque mas bien solo hablaba Tonks, que les estaba contando que había echo todos estos años y Sirius y Remus escuchaban atentamente. Terminó de contarles los hechizo que había utilizado en el examen, y Sirius habló por primera vez.

-¿Y bueno que tal de novios? ¿Ya perdiste la virginidad? –Dijo metiéndose un pincho de carne en la boca tranquilamente, como si fuera la pregunta mas normal del mundo. Tonks había palidecido y Remus que estaba bebiendo se atragantó y empezó a toser.

-¿Estas bien amigo? –Dijo Sirius evitando la risa y golpeando en la espalda a Remus.

Cuando se le calmó la tos habló Tonks.

-Yo creo que me voy a ir a acostar ya… -Dijo sonrojada. –Hasta mañana. –No dijo mas y se fue subiendo las escaleras.

-¿A que vino esa pregunta? –Preguntó Remus cuando oyó cerrar la puerta a Tonks.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso te importó?...

-Pues es que estábamos comiendo…

-Ay si, se me olvidaba lo refinado que eres Remus y lo tiquismiquis…

-Es que no es solo eso, ¿no viste la cara que puso? La incomodaste con esa pregunta…

-Pero… ¿No me digas que no te hubiera interesado la respuesta e? –dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?! ¿A mi que me importa la vida sexual de tu sobrina?

-Ohh pues mucho si te soy sincero. ¿O a caso no te interesa saber si vas a ser tu el primero o no?

-¡Eres un pervertido y un degenerado!

-¿Por que? ¿Por decir la verdad? O no amigo de eso nada…

-No quiero seguir con esta absurda conversación… Voy a mi cuarto. –Dijo levantándose y tirando la servilleta a la mesa.

-Si, a ver si despejas tus pensamientos… -Remus empezó a caminar para salir de la cocina.

-A ella también le gustas, se lo vi, al igual que te he descubierto a ti, también a ella…

Remus se había parado en la entrada al escuchar est, pero no se giró, si no que siguió andando para ir a su cuarto.

Mientras en el cuarto de Tonks…

Cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama agarrando la almohada.

-"¿Por qué habrá dicho Sirius? ¿Y porque habrá reaccionado así?" –pensaba Tonks y lo ultimo refiriéndose a Lupin. –"Bueno… es normal, habrá tenido esa reacción por que no es una pregunta muy corriente, si solo eso… ¡Ay pero a mi que me importa como reaccione o deje de reaccionar! ¿Es que a caso si?... Es tan atractivo, y esa mirada que hace que me pierda en ella…-Se mordió el labio al pensar en él. –"¿Estaré enamorada?... No, no puede ser… No le conozco ni dos segundos, aunque al verle cuando entré, al perderme en su mirada, esa mirada… Hizo que le conociera…"

En el cuarto del castaño…

Llegó, se sentó y se quito la camisa, se quitó el cinturón y se tumbó en la cama.

-"¿Qué me pasa con Tonks? ¿Por qué me siento asi de extraño? ¿Será que tiene razón Sirius? No, no puede ser… Aunque no es ninguna niña ya tiene bastante edad pero… No, no puede ser y punto…" –Entonces recordó su sonrisa y su mirada que hacía que el también se perdiera en la de ella…

Sirius después de ordenar algunas cosas y dejar recoger la cocina a Kreacher subió a su cuarto y pensó en todo lo que había pasado y en lo que pasaría…

A la mañana siguiente Remus se despertó, se puso un calzón y fue a la piscina como hacía todas las mañanas con Sirius. Pero al llegar por desgracia, o para su alegría, no estaba Sirius…

-Per… perdona no sabía que estaba ocupada. –Dijo tragando Lupin al ver a Tonks nadando en el agua.

-No importa la piscina es de todos, quedate y asi nos conocemos –Sonrió, fue nadando al bordillo cercano de donde se encontraba él. Salió y se escurió el pelo.

Remus quiso salir corriendo de ese lugar, sobre todo cuando salió del agua enseñando su magnífico cuerpo. No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de abajo a arriba, desde la tobillera que llevaba enganchada al pie hasta su rostro.

-"Sirius tenía razón, no tiene nada de cría, pero nada…" –Pensó el castaño.

Tonks se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando su escote. Y se subió mas el bikini para demostrarle que se había dado cuenta.

Remus se sonrojó y ambos se dirigieron a dos amacas juntas.

Estuvieron hablando sobre el mundo magico, de la seguridad y la corrupción que se cernía sobre el. Hasta que Tonks cambió el tema.

-Bueno y dime, tu ya te sabes toda mi vida. –Rió, risa que contempló Remus embobado.

-Pues, no hay mucho que contar, ademas a sido muy dolorosa, y a parte no quiero aburrirte.

-Si te lo he preguntado es por que quiero saberlo ¿no? Venga dime. Aunque si te sienta mal hablar de ello no hace falta…

-No, por mi no hay problema… ¿Dime de que quieres que te hable?

-¿Tienes novia? –preguntó sin pensar, al momento su pelo se puso rojo al igual que ella que se sonrojó. –Perdona… -dijo volviendo a poner su pelo de color lila, aunque seguia sonrojada. –Eso es una pregunta muy personal lo siento…

-Te he dicho que me preguntaras lo que quisieras, y bueno pues yo te contesto… No, ademas me es muy difícil buscar novia…

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… -Dijo viendo lo guapo que se veía.

-Por que siempre cuando se enteran de mi secreto mas guardado todas huyen.

-¿Y que secreto es ese? –Preguntó Tonks tragando temiéndose lo peor…

-Soy… -"Se lo voy a decir, ademas si no me vuelve a hablar, o se va será lo mejor"

–Pensó. –Soy un hombre lobo.

-Uff… que susto me diste, pensé que eras un sicópata en serie o algo así jeje.

Remus no lo podía creer, le había contado que era un hombre lobo, y ella haciendo chistes totalmente despreocupada.

-Oye, te estoy diciendo que soy un hombre lobo…

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué grite? –Rió con mas ganas.

-Pues eso sería lo lógico, es lo que hacen siempre.

-Ya pero yo no soy como el resto, yo soy mas guapa. –Le guiñó un ojo.

Pasó un rato de silencio que interrumpió ella. -¿Qué me miras? ¿estoy manchada? –dijo tocándose la cara para buscar algún resto de protector solar.

-No… Te estaba mirando los ojos, son preciosos…

-Los tuyos también, no se porque pero hacen que me pierda… -lo último lo susurró, y después cerró los ojos y se fue acercando lentamente a él. Él también hizo lo mismo pero el con los ojos abiertos para ver si era real o un sueño, el poder besarla. Ya estaban casi rozando los labios cuando oyeron un golpe. Se trataba de Siriusque había llamado a la puerta cristalizada.

-¿Interrumpo? –Preguntó aún sin darse cuenta de l oque había echo.

-N… No que va primo… Yo ya me iba, supongo que querreís conversar. –Se levantó, le dio un beso a Sirius en al mejilla, y antes de irse le dirigió una mirada a Remus y una sonrisa nerviosa.

A Sirius no se le escapó ni la mirada ni la sonrisa.

-¿No me digas que…? –preguntó señalando por donde se había ido su sobrina, y atando cabos, llegando a darse cuenta de su "pequeña" interrupción.

-Anda… Callate… Callate… -dijo Remus rojo de la furia, y con unas ganas horribles de golpear a Sirius y tirarlo a la piscina. (N/A: se supone que eso e mjr para ti no Remus? pues parece k t lo pensaste mjr xP).


	3. Cambio de personalidad

**Cambio de personalidad**

**Cap.3 Cambio de personalidad**

Paso dos semanas desde el incidente de la piscina y Remus y Tonks solo habían cruzado miradas, sonrisas y saludos. Mas adelante empezaron a hablar mas seguido, a conocerse mejor y a salir de vez en cuando como "amigos". Una noche Tonks estaba en su cuarto vistiéndose con un top negro de escote, unas botas de tacón de aguja de este color y una mini-falda vaquera. Bajó a la biblioteca cuando estuvo maquillada y lista. Allí estaban Remus y Sirius, ambos charlando.

-¿Vas a ir a alguna parte? –Pregunto Sirius interrumpiendo su conversación con Remus al verla. Remus se quedo boquiabierto al verla, siempre iba muy guapa, pero esta vez estaba muy esmerada

-Si, voy a salir a la discoteca. –Dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Después no muy segura de si hacerlo, fue a Remus y también le dio un beso, pero por los nervios se lo dio cerca de la comisura de los labios, haciendo que este se ruborizara.

-Bueno… Yo ya me voy no me esperéis despiertos.

-Fíjate que me cuesta creer que Remus no te espere despierto… -Dijo Sirius antes de que ella se fuera.

-¡¿Quieres callarte ya de una vez?! –Le dijo Remus a Sirius, al ver que Tonks aun seguía ahí se sonrojo. –Que… Que te diviertas… -Dijo odiándose por haber dicho eso, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para apartar el bochorno.

-Gracias… -Dijo ella tímidamente y se fue.

-¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?!... Dice que va a la discoteca donde seguramente encuentre esos entupidos chulitos de chicos que ahí, y que quieran team con ella… ¿Y tu te quedas tan tranquilo? ¿Sabiendo que te la pueden quitar? –Dijo indignado Sirius.

-A mi no me van a quitar nada Sirius… Tonks no es nada mío… -Dijo sintiéndose mal por este echo. –Además… ¿Qué puedo darla yo?

-Pues dinero tal vez no… Pero tu amor y muchas noches de pasiones si… -Dijo mirándole picadamente.

-Nada… No puedo darla nada… A parte, ni siquiera se si ella siente algo por mi, tu me dices que si, pero…

-Che, che, che… -Dijo parándole. –Si Canuto te lo dice, es verdad. Solo tienes que mirarla a los ojos para darte cuenta.

-No se… -Dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo en un gesto desesperado. –Todo esto es tan extraño… Nunca me había pasado algo asi con una mujer…

-¡Buen paso amigo! –Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. –Ya por lo menos la dices mujer y no niña o cría.

-Sirius no tiene gracia. –Dijo al verle reír.

-Bueno… Jaja, como no tenemos el mismo sentido del humor ya paro, además ya me voy a dormir… Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, ya oíste a tu princesita…

"Bueno… Yo ya me voy no me esperéis despiertos." –Dijo imitándola. –Por lo menos asi soñarías con ella, y no estarías aquí preocupándote con quien pasa la noche…

-Si mejor me voy a la cama… A parte no quiero seguir escuchándote…

-Sirius soltó una carcajada, y después subió a su cuarto.

Remus entro en el suyo, se desvistió y se echo a la cama cansado.

-"Por que me pasa a mi a estas alturas todo esto… Y encima parezco un estúpido colegial, sonrojándome e intimidándome por ella… Ese es el caso, ella…" Pensó suspirando. "Y luego a parte esta Sirius… Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara y riéndose de los problemas como si nada… Tan despreocupado… A veces me gustaría ser el" Siguió pensando hasta quedarse dormido.

Mientras Sirius había subido también a su cuarto. Se desvistió y se metió en la cama. Puso la tele que tenia allí, ya que una vez le mostró este interesante objeto muggle Arthur, y desde entonces no paraba de ponerla. Al rato se quedo pensando. "Vaya… Dos personas que se quieren y ni se lo demuestran… ¿¿Es que voy a tener que actuar yo de Celestina??" Sonrió arrascándose la barbilla pensando en aquello. "Si… No suena mal… Y seguro que cuando tengan hijos me lo agradecen poniéndoles mi nombre" Fantaseo. "Pero me va a ser difícil… con Tonks no he hablado sobre el tema… Solo he soltado algunas indirectas en el aire… Y con Remus… buah Remus es Remus… No tiene remedio es tan terco como una mula… Si fuera mas como yo, sin preocuparse de los riesgos que conlleve algo, sin importarle lo que esta bien o lo que esta mal sin…" Paro de pensar. "¡Soy un hombre horrible!... Bueno tampoco para tanto, además yo si me preocupo de muchas cosas, de las justas… Aunque si, en algunos aspectos me gustaría parecerme a el… Aunque no terminar aburrido perdido" recordó un momento de semanas pasadas, en el que le dijo a Tonks que Remus era un aburrido, y ella salto como fiera en su defensa. Después de recordar esto, sonrió y se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus se despertó, se dirigió al baño como todos los días y se enjuago la cara, cuando levanto la mirada ya mas despierto, se miro en el espejo y no vio su reflejo… Si no el de Sirius. Abrió los ojos como platos creyendo que estos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, se pellizco varias veces y nada… No era un sueño, Estaba metido en el cuerpo de Sirius, entonces supuso que Sirius estaría en el de el. Corrió fuera del cuarto, y en pleno pasillo chocaron. Y dieron un fuerte grito durante medio minuto por lo menos mirándose el uno al otro. Salio Tonks de su cuarto con una batica rosa, mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿Qué escand…? –Se paro y a poco se le cae la pasta de la boca. El "Remus" que en realidad era Sirius estaba solo en boxees. El verdadero Remus le tapo y se lo llevo de ahí. Tonks aun no salía de su asombro, se había quedado embobada viendo la magnifica figura de Remus, no se había fijado bien el día de la piscina...


	4. Cambios en la vida cotidiana

**Cambio de personalidad**

**Cap.4 Cambios en la vida cotidiana**

El verdadero Remus llevó al falso, a su habitación y cerró.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? ¿Y como se te ocurre salir en boxers, estando tu prima?

-Primero, no tengo ni idea de que es lo que ha ocurrido, pero me espante de ver tu rostro y no mi bonita cara… -Dijo mientras Remus se impacientaba mas con los estúpidos comentarios del verdadero Sirius. –Y segundo… Yo suelo ir asi por mi casa… Y a parte mi querida prima dijo que no la esperáramos despierta, por lo que supuse que no dormiría aquí. Bueno eso es lo que hago yo cuando me voy de noche…

-Genial… Estamos como al principio… -Dijo el verdadero Remus en cuerpo de Sirius, sentándose en la cama.

-Como al principio no amigo. –Dijo sonriendo Sirius de una forma que Remus jamás había visto en sí mismo, y el provocó un escalofrió. –Ahora sabes que mi prima llegó a casa y no se quedó por ahí con ningún chico…

-Me alegro por ella… pero es que, como ya te he dicho muchas veces, me trae sin cuidado lo que haga tu prima. –Tonks se acercó con cuidado a la puerta y se puso a escuchar.

-Sí, sí… Bueno, y respecto a nosotros ¿que vamos a hacer? –Dijo el verdadero Sirius.

-No tengo ni idea… Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo ha ocurrido.

-¿Y crees que se lo deberíamos decir a Tonks? –Dijo el falso Remus.

-No… Es mejor que lo solucionemos entre nosotros, es nuestro problema,

mejor que la dejemos al margen de esto. Ya bastante vergüenza he pasado estos días con ella. –Dijo el verdadero Remus. –Tonks se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que había oído, o al menos… Lo que había creído oír. Se separó con cuidado, pero tropezó y se cayó haciendo resonar las puertas de los cuartos. Sirius y Remus se miraron y corrieron a abrir la puerta para ver. Pero el verdadero Rmus, en cuerpo de Sirius, no le dejo salir al verdadero Sirius en cuerpo de Remus. Ya que todavía iba en boxers.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el verdadero Remus.

-Sí… Gra… Gracias primo…

-No… hay de que… -Dijo Remus analizando las palabras de Tonks, no le gustó nada que le hubiera llamado así, no quería ni imaginarse ser familiar de ella en parentesco de primos, hermanos, etc

-Sirius… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Dijo ella ya de pie.

-Sí, claro. –Dijo Remus curioso.

-¿Tu y Rem…? –Se vio interrumpida ya que salió el verdadero Sirius ya vestido.

-Buenos días Tonks, estás muy linda… ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche? –Tonks se sonrojó ante su comentario. El verdadero Remus le miró a través de la mirada de este otro, con profundo odio, que si las miradas matasen, Sirius estaría 8 metros bajo tierra, eso sí, con el cuerpo de Remus…

Además no le pareció bien el comentario, ya que para él Tonks siempre estaba linda.

-Bien… -Dijo tímidamente Tonks.

-A… que bien… ¿Y ligaste mucho? –Preguntó el verdadero Sirius, un poco desesperado ya por la poca información que le daba su prima. Por otra parte Tonks no se había esperado este comentario por parte de Remus. Y el falso Sirius, o lo que es lo mismo, el verdadero Remus, saltó repentinamente.

-¡Bueno!... Mejor, ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?

-Eh… Sí… Vamos… -Dijo Tonks agradeciendo en su interior a su primo, por haber evitado esa situación tan incómoda.

Llegaron a la cocina y tomaron asiento, mientras esperaban que Kreacher les sirviera.

Kreacher como todas las mañanas, ya tenía el desayuno preparado. A Tonks la sirivió cereales y a los otros dos…

-¡Puff! –Se oyó escupir. ¿¡Joder que mierda es esto?! –Dijo El verdadero Sirius, poniendo con la cara de Remus una mueca de asco, al haber probado una barrita energética, que solía ser el desayuno de Remus. Al mismo tiempo el verdadero Remus, en cuerpo de Sirius, miraba con lástima su plato. No se atrevía ni a probarlo. Eran huevos con bacon, el desayuno que tomaba normalmente el verdadero Sirius.

-El hombre lobo está hablando a kreacher… kreacher fingirá no haberle oído y se irá para no tener que verlo… -Dijo el elfo creyendo como siempre que nadie le oía.

El falso Remus estuvo a punto de darle un grito a Kreacher, pero se dio cuenta en el momento justo para no cometer esa estupidez. Miró cómplicemente al verdadero Remus y le hizo una señal con los ojos, que el verdadero Remus entendió a la perfección, aunque no la sacó a relucir tal y como lo habría echo el verdadero Sirius.

-Kreacher, por favor… ¿Te importaría no llamar así a Remus? –Dijo tranquilamente.

Tonks se quedó con la cuchara de los cereales en la boca, ya que en ese momento se la llevaba para ahí, pero al oír esto de la boca de su primo, se había quedado sorprendida.

El verdadero Sirius lo único que llegó a hacer, fue darse con la mano en la cabeza, o mejor dicho en la cabeza de Remus.

-El amo ha tratado bien a kreacher… ¡A! kreacher ya entiende… El amo se ha emborrachado y no sabe lo que dice… Si mi pobre ama vie… -Fue interrumpido. -¡KREACHER! –Pero para sorpresa del verdadero Sirius, fue el falso Sirius quien lo dijo esta vez. Tonks en cambio no se sorprendió, ya que eso si era habitual en Sirius. –Vete de aquí… ¡Ya!

-Si amo… -El elfo hizo una de sus exageradas reverencias y se fue de allí insultándolos.

El verdadero Sirius suspiró, y volvió la mirada a su plato en el cual aún estaba la barrita energética, la miró con asco. –Se me quitó el hambre… -Dijo saliendo del paso. Se levantó y llevó el plato al fregadero después de tirar los restos de la barrita. Cuando se volvió vio a Remus mirando mal su plato otra vez. Sirius tampoco se habría imaginado así mismo mirando mal un plato tan suculento como ese. Fue hacia él y le recogió el plato. –Se ve que hoy no tenemos mucha hambre, excepto Tonks… -Comento mientras llevaba el plato al lado del fregadero, sin vaciarlo aún para poder comérselo luego.

Tonks se había avergonzado por el comentario, y más viniendo de "Remus".

-Con permiso… -Dijo un poco sonrojada levantándose de la mesa y yéndose a su cuarto.

-Pero que poco tacto tienes Sirius… -Dijo el verdadero Remus mirándole con reproche. La primera mirada que salía asi en sus vidas de la cara de Sirius.

-¿Y ezo pozkez? –Dijo Sirius comiendo los huevos con bacon, que había rescatado y traído de nuevo a la mesa frente a la ausencia de su prima.

-¿Por qué? ¿Todavía me lo preguntas? –Dijo sorprendido. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, siguió. –Pues porque con ese comentario la has ofendido… imagínate como la ha sentado…

-Mmm… -Tragó. –Pues no se… ¿Cómo? –Dijo curioso.

-¡Pues muy mal! Solo se te ocurre a ti decirla que tiene mucho hambre… Con eso la has dado a entender, que te molesta tener que tenerla aquí y darla de comer…

-Primero... ¡Eso no es así!, y segundo… Has sido tú quien se lo ha dicho. –Sonrió pícaramente. Remus odio volver a ver esa sonrisa típica de Sirius en su rostro.

-Además… ¿Desde cuando me das tu… digamos "consejos" de mujeres?

-¿Y desde cuando tú sabes tan poco de mujeres? –Dijo desafiante el verdadero Remus.

-Mira… Tengamos la fiesta en paz… Y espero que no se nos esté pegando lo uno de lo otro…

-Sí… Yo también espero que no… pero es más, te aseguro que no se me va a pegar anda tuyo. –Dijo sonriéndole falsamente.

-Lo mismo digo… Amigo… -Le sonrió falsamente también. –Y en cuanto a Tonks… bueno, ya me encargaré yo de solucionarlo… -Sonrió picaramente de nuevo, y Remus volvió a sentir un escalofrió, incluso peor (si es que podía serlo) que los otros dos anteriores…


End file.
